


I Hope You'll Be Okay

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Series: Teenage (Janus) Eden [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxious Deceit Sanders, Aromantic, Aromantic Character(s), Aromantic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Deceit Sanders Has Terrible Parents, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit Sanders-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, No Plot/Plotless, Platonic Relationships, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Teenage Deceit Sanders, Teenagers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Eden gets through another day and goes to Roman and Patton's apartment at one in the morning.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Teenage (Janus) Eden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538461
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	I Hope You'll Be Okay

"Everything will be okay." A quote from Patton when Eden was last at his house, sick and on the verge of a mental breakdown. That was- what, a month and a week ago? That sounds about right. 

"Everything will be okay." Yeah, because being trapped in an abusive home was going to make Eden turn out 'fine'. He totally _won't_ be fucked up.

Patton's soft words floated in Eden's head as he walked down his school's hallway, going to his next class. He wanted to stay at the school all day, never returning to his house. He's lucky the hospital wasn't too suspicious when he explained he got into a fight with someone bigger than him. They already knew he was one of those "rebellious kids" so it was pretty believable. 

Eden's parents didn't do anything too serious for a few weeks after the hospital, not wanting people to be aware of what's happening. 

Eden sat in his assigned his seat, getting his things out for the notes they were going to take in the class. He wrote things as he thought about Patton and Roman. 

Was Patton okay? He wasn't disappointed, right? Or blaming himself- that would be worse and Eden would feel so bad. Patton was the sweetest person ever. It's a shame not many people want to make the effort of getting to know him. 

What about Roman? Was he okay, too? Was he being called "broken" and things like that? People should try not to be assholes and get to know him. 

Eden grit his teeth when his pencil lead broke.

Was it a bad thing he missed the two men? Eden wanted Patton to comfort him, and he wanted Roman to hug him. Surprisingly, Eden preferred Roman's hugs to Patton's. He could go over there after school-

No, he couldn't. He'd be annoying them, he'd be unwelcome, and he'd be being selfish. It doesn't matter what he wants. 

"Eden," the teacher called out. 

Eden looked up from his notebook, eyebrow raised. 

"Read the next two paragraphs." 

Five minutes until the school day ends and Eden gets to go to his _wonderful_ house. Yeah, he totally loved it. 

He added to some of the drawings on the desk he sat at, shoving his stuff carelessly into his bag when the bell rang. Eden swung his bag over his shoulder and left the class, walking down the sidewalk to his street when he left the school building. 

Eden let himself inside the house with his keys, looking blankly at the two bodies on the couch. His parents. They were unconscious again, the bottles of alcohol on the coffee table the obvious reason. He walked past them quietly, going to his room and setting his things down. 

He sat on his bed, taking off his shoes and putting them on the floor nearby. Eden took off his black beanie, curls immediately flopping into his face. He brushed them back irritably. 

After a few hours of doing nothing entertaining, Eden's parents finally woke up. Almost as soon as they could speak, they yelled at Eden. Apparently he was a fuck-up (nothing new) because he didn't do anything to help their hangovers. 

"It was your choice to get wasted," Eden murmured like a dumbass who never knew when to shut up. Well, that was somewhat true; he couldn't seem to filter his words that well even when he knew what the consequences were. 

"What did you say, boy?" Eden's mother hissed. 

"Nothing." 

Luckily, his mother only threw two empty bottles at him, laughing at the little cuts the shards gave Eden. She stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes at him, yelling about pain killers and water.

It was one in the morning and Eden hasn't even yawned. Eden carefully got a glass of water, taking it to his bed and messaging Roman. 

_From Snek: Hey, are you awkae or no_

_ From Princey: I'm up. Couldn't sleep, kid? _

_ From Snek: I could_

_ From Snek: I just am choosing not to. Like a dumbnes_

_ From Princey: lmao_

_ From Snek: Dumbass** stfu_

_ From Princey: Language~ _

_ From Snek: Alright Patton jr_

_ From Princey: How daRE YOU :< _

Eden snickered, covering his mouth and staring into the darkness that was outside his room. He wasn't allowed to close his door, or make a noise past 8:00 p.m., or else he'd be in big trouble. He glanced at the new message and responded only when he was sure the coast was clear.

_From Princey: Okay but why are you actually up??? _

_ From Snek: I just couldn't _

_ From Snek: Can I come over?? Like now _

Eden regretted everything in his life more as the 'typing' bubble popped up and disappeared multiple times. He anxiously waited for the answer. 

_From Princey: Of course you can, kid_

_ From Princey: Want me to come pick you up?_

_ From Snek: Nah_

_ From Snek: I'll be there soon_

Eden pulled on his shoes and shoved his beanie on, stuffing a few things into a spare bag he has. He snuck out the house carefully, dying a bit more on the inside when his father snorted loudly and rolled onto the floor. Luckily, the man never woke up since he's a heavy sleeper. And he's always drunk. 

Eden walked down the dark street with a slight limp, his leg still hurting. He plugged in his earbuds into his phone, putting music on to listen to. He had one ear open, of course.

When he arrived at the apartment complex, Roman was waiting for him. The man smiled gently at him, letting Eden enter the apartment first to lock it behind them. 

"Is everything okay?" Roman asked as Eden curled up on the couch. He sat on the opposite end, not wanting to make the teenager uncomfortable. 

"As okay as everything can be." Roman and Patton already knew about Eden's parents and he trusted them to not put him in more danger so he didn't try to cover everything up. 

"Want coffee?" 

Eden tilted his head. "You wouldn't be upset?" 

"Of course not. So, do you want a drink?" 

Eden shook his head, putting his bag on the coffee table and paused his music. He took out his earbuds and put them in his bag, too. 

"Do you need anything, or did you want to just spend the night?" 

Eden looked at the floor, sinking further into the cushions. He mumbled. 

"Honey, I can't understand what you're saying," Roman said. 

Eden took a breath. "I said, 'can you hug me or something?'" God, that was embarrassing. What person just comes over to someone's place and demand a hug? He probably sounds whiny, like a little kid and he's _not_ a little kid. He shouldn't have said that shit- 

Eden's racing thoughts stopped when Roman wrapped his arms around him, moving so he was laying on his back and Eden was resting his head on his chest. 

"Relax," Roman murmured. "You're safe here, I promise. No one's going to hurt you here." 

Eden didn't say anything, trying to be less tense. 

"And if anyone even _tries_, Patton and I are going to make sure you're safe. You're important to us, y'know." 

Eden relaxed a bit at that. He knew they took promises seriously. "Okay," he whispered. 

Roman gently rubbed Eden's back, frowning at how tense the kid was. After a while, Roman could hear Eden breathing gently and evenly, asleep. 

The poor kid probably didn't get much sleep. Not with school, his parents, insomnia, and anxiety. He needed to get help; he needed to get out of his house and go to therapy. 

Roman planned on talking to Patton in the morning, about reporting Eden's parents. Maybe they could take care of him. Roman was thankful Virgil went into Child Protective Services, maybe the other could help with Eden's situation. 

Until then, Roman and Patton agree to make sure Eden is alive.


End file.
